monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Baylee Bogg
Baylee Bogg is the daughter of two grindylows. She was created by pixiesera. Biography Personality Baylee is timid around new people due to severe bullying in the past. Once she is comfortable she will open up and be herself. She is sweet, kind, and friendly. She likes to be social and learn about people and places. When she is having a bad time or dislikes something she hardly lets it show in order to avoid offending anyone. Baylee can be quiet and nervous at first but she loves to make friends. Once she feels secure and confident she will be more outgoing and speak her mind. She's a stickler for fair rights and will stick up for her LGBT brothers and sisters. Unfortunately Baylee suffers from body dysphoria but she feels most comfortable if she wears a lot of clothing. She hates showing a lot of skin so she tends to wear baggy clothes that cover her arms and legs. Sweaters are her favorite because they cover a lot of skin and the patterns are cute. Baylee loves makeup and her hobby is watching tutorials online and learning how to apply and experiment with makeup. She's considering going into cosmetics for a career. Appearance Shorter height than average, chubby build, pastel green-blue skin, webbed clawed hands, has a tail with pastel pink fins and tentacle-like suction cups on the underside, gill ridges on neck, pastel pink eyes with diamond shaped pupils, sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth (two top, two bottom). History Baylee was born and raised in Yikeshire (Yorkshire), UK and is an exchange student at Monster High. She was staying with Headmistress Bloodgood during the summer but she now stays in the campus dorms as she takes classes. Baylee's birth name is Shellard Bogg. She is a transgirl and began identifying as a girl when she was 12. At this time she also started to go by the name Baylee. She was heavily bullied by her classmates for it and this really made it hard for her. Luckily her parents were accepting of her and pulled her out of public school to home school her. This stopped the bullying but she now didn't have any friends. Baylee's parents wanted her to be able to go to school and meet friends but they were scared for her. During the year she was home schooled they looked into schools that would be accepting of her. They came across Monster High and decided it was the best place for Baylee to learn. Monster Type Baylee is a grindylow. Relationships Family Mr. and Mrs. Bogg are Baylee's parents. She has a wonderful and loving relationship with them. Friends * Gail McKirdy * Kole Shelley Romance Baylee is currently single and exploring her sexuality. She is currently identifying as bi-curious. Enemies Baylee doesn't like anyone who is a bully, especially if they bully others over things they can't change. Pet A male water rail named Puff. Gallery File:Baylee_bogg.png File:Baylee_bogg_skullette.png file:Baylee_by_tess.png File:Baylee_by_teddybeard.png|Original adopt design by Teddy-Beard Trivia * Baylee was created in September 2015 * Baylee's design was originally adopted by Teddy-Beard on deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grindylow Category:Pixiesera